


五次大家误会了他们的关系（其中一次差点正确），一次没有

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: 从小到大两只都在无意识地放闪光弹，别人都表示“狗男男真是太可怕了快去领证吧！”甚至连他们（？）的狗也这么想，但他们却不自知。在伤害木叶大众眼睛很多年之后他们中比较聪明的一个终于反应了过来。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	五次大家误会了他们的关系（其中一次差点正确），一次没有

**Author's Note:**

> 设定大概是类似回村土演员AU，微妙有些和子玖家的AB剧本相像（忍者村来了导演AB，拍了我们看到的漫画剧情）  
> 因为个人比较喜欢富岳所以设定家族里他们一家和带土关系还是不错的  
> 应该算是K/O吧因为精神方面算是K主导（虽然只有亲亲  
> 热度不知道为什么特别高的一篇，虽然现在自己看来不是很满意【。

** <1>**

“带土，你要迟到了。快起床。”普通的一天，卡卡西从窗户爬进带土的房间，抬脚踢了踢床上用被子裹成粽子样的人形。  
明明刚刚初秋，那人却似乎在经历严寒一般把自己蜷缩成一团，在卡卡西踢过之后，他也只是左右蠕动了一下，便不再有动作。  
忍无可忍的卡卡西走上前去，抓住被子掀起，说：“快起床带土。我可不想和你一起迟到。要知——”  
话语在触碰到带土温度高得吓人的身体后被压下，看着因寒冷而颤抖的带土，卡卡西再次为他盖上了被子。  
“是你啊卡卡西……”带土睁开眼，虚弱地说道，“今天明明想好不能迟到，还拜托你来叫我起床，结果变成这样子了还真是抱歉……”  
“你这样反而会什么都干不成。”卡卡西打断他，“今天就好好休息吧，我会告诉老师的。”  
点点头带土便又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
卡卡西思考片刻后，召唤出帕克，说：“拜托了。请代我向老师请个假。”  
“你们已经走到了这个步奏吗？”看了眼床上的病人，帕克问道。  
“什么？”  
“不觉得太早了吗卡卡西？”如同没有听到他的发问，帕克继续说道，“想当年你父亲也是成年之后才和你母亲好上的……啧啧真是青出于蓝……”  
终于反应过来它在说什么，卡卡西面罩下的脸微微泛红：“呃，不是你想的那样。我只是来叫他起床然后发现他发烧了而已。”  
“只是这样？”  
“没错。”  
“那也不需要让玖辛奈或者琳替你们煮红豆饭了？”  
“先不说师母煮的能不能吃……完全没错，不需要什么红豆饭。”  
“哦好吧。”帕克摊摊前爪，“但是你要知道卡卡西，就算你们之间有什么，我也是会支持的。”  
“虽然不太可能会有什么，不过还是谢谢了帕克。”  
“那么我去了。”  
卡卡西点点头，帕克便消失在了房间之中。

** <2>**

带土感到紧张是从宇智波的现任族长，他的表哥宇智波富岳让他和卡卡西下周有空时去家族谈一谈关于眼睛的事情开始的。  
在少年时代，作为丝毫不突出，甚至被天才光芒所掩盖的中等生，带土在族内的待遇并不好。除了因每月发放生活费而与他有所交集的富岳一家外，其他人都有些瞧不起他。而他在战场上开眼，又回来后，待遇自然完全不同了。  
但是与此同时，族内要求他拿回自己的眼睛的呼声越来越高，甚至有人称呼卡卡西为“小偷”。每次听到这个称呼，带土便愤怒地想去揍倒对方，但卡卡西却总是拦住他表示不要在意。  
这次或许是拖不住了。带土想。虽然富岳作为族长掌握着话语权，但若是一心反对族人的要求，也是会很难办的。而带土不想难得与他交好的族人因他而陷入两难境地。  
那怎么办才好呢？  
在到达富岳家时，带土还是没有想出来。

“那么，我们家带土就拜托你了。”富岳依旧一脸严肃，却说出了让带土无法理解的话语。  
“富岳大哥你在说什么啊！”带土回过神，叫喊起来。  
“安静，带土。”富岳给了他一个眼刀，继续对卡卡西说道，“带土坚决不肯收回眼睛，但什么都不做又压不下族内的呼声。所以，我和水门讨论过之后觉得让带土住到族外去，宣布你们在四代火影的保护之下，以免有人动手。你是聪明人，知道怎么做吧。”  
卡卡西正坐着点点头，说：“是。”然后，他的声音中带上了一些疑惑：“那个，为什么您会选中我呢？虽然他的眼睛在我这，但其实还是有更好的选择的吧？”  
“这是我和水门讨论后的结果。还是说……”富岳一挑眉，“你对这个能让你们合情合理地同居的计划有什么意见？”  
“所以说同居的那部分到底……”卡卡西轻声嘟囔了一句，然后正色道，“不，我完全没有任何意见。谢谢您对这件事如此上心。”

**< 3>**

“所以说你为什么要扑过来！”更衣室里一阵肉体撞上衣柜的声音伴随着卡卡西的低吼传来。  
“这真的不要紧吗？我还没有见过卡卡西前辈这么生气的样子呢……”刚加入的天葬听着带土“你知道的啊，我能吸收攻击”的辩解悄悄向旁边的前辈这么问道。  
带着猴子面具的那位拍拍他的肩，说：“习惯就好，每次任务之后几乎都能听到。比起在这里做电灯泡，不如去喝一杯吧。”  
“啧，笨蛋夫夫。”另一位前辈小声抱怨了一句。

**< 4>**

普通的一天，七班又接了一个除草的D级任务。到了中午，四人坐在树荫下拿出了便当。  
水门的儿子，三人中最调皮的鸣人伸长脖子想看看卡卡西饭盒中的菜色，却发现竟然是丸子和羊羹，于是他惊奇地叫了出来：“卡卡西老师，你的便当里怎么都是甜食！”  
“哼，不用想也知道肯定是早上拿错了。”宇智波佐助，带土的小侄子以及卡卡西的另一位学生说道。  
“卡卡西，这个才是你的便当——”带土瞬身出现在卡卡西身旁，递过去一个包好的食盒，外面的布上印着许多秋刀鱼。虽说是瞬身，但又和普通的瞬身术不同，他所用的是他的写轮眼独特的瞬移技能。  
接过便当，卡卡西弯起露出的独眼，“谢谢你了啊带土。”  
“比起这个你还是快点吃吧，等下就凉掉了。”接过卡卡西原本的食盒，带土在他旁边坐下，弯起一条腿，拿起一串丸子将手搁在膝盖处，然后用另一边的手托着食盒摆在腿上，边吃边说道。  
“说起来……”夹起一小块秋刀鱼，好像想起什么，卡卡西又放下了筷子，眯起眼睛，“你刚才又用眼睛了吧，带土？”  
带土心虚地移开目光，说：“难、难得用一下不要紧啦……”  
“不，这对我很重要。”卡卡西一脸严肃。  
“反正我的眼睛能恢复又不要紧……”  
“就算能够恢复，也是会有个度的。你前段时间不是说这只眼睛连远处的人脸也无法看清了吗？”  
带土沉默了。  
然后，他生气地红着脸起身，用力留下一句“笨蛋卡卡西！”便把自己抹去了。  
卡卡西叹口气，默默地快速解决了便当。  
“诶诶所以到底怎么了？”躲在草丛后的鸣人一脸状况外地问道。  
佐助冷冷地看他一眼，然后走到了另一边，“别看了白痴吊车尾。嘁，眼睛都要瞎了。”

**< 5>**

“所以，你们到底进展到哪一步了？”上忍导师聚会上，坐在带土右手边的红看着卡卡西替带土拌好糖水放在他右手边，而带土则盛了满满一碗茄子用手肘捅捅带土问道。  
“……诶？”带土疑惑地歪歪头表示不理解她的话。  
“我已经听够你说的‘最好的搭档’之类的了啊带土。”侧过脸用手支着下巴，红盯着带土微笑道，“要知道我和阿斯玛就算在热恋的时候也没你们这么腻在一起。”  
“所、所以说我们是最好的搭档嘛！”  
红挑眉毛，双手手指交叉支起，将下巴搁在上面，挑起一边嘴角：“是啦，搭档会和你住在一起，替你洗衣做饭，比关心自己还关心你的身体，甚至会因此生气。有这样的朋友是不需要女友了。”  
“什么啦！在没有女朋友的时候这不是搭档应该做的嘛！要是当初卡卡西接受了琳，那现在……”  
“但是琳现在已经有男友了哦，听说也是个医疗高材生。”  
“那家伙才配不上琳！看起来就很瘦弱的样子。”  
“但是琳喜欢。而且带土，你知道琳是……”  
“嘛，不要欺负他了啊红。”卡卡西突然出声打断了她。  
“护得真好呢卡卡西，”红脸上依旧挂着那奇怪的笑容，“不过总要有人点破会比较好吧。”  
“现在就不错。”卡卡西一脸认真。  
“好吧，那我可就不管了。”耸耸肩，红转过脸拿起自己的桃味汽酒抿了起来。  
“所以到底在说什么啊？”带土一脸疑惑地看着卡卡西。  
“什么都没有哟。”卡卡西弯着眉眼说道，“再不吃菜就要冷掉，蘸糖不好吃了啊带土。”  
“哦哦好。”被转移了注意力的带土继续与面前的食物奋斗起来。

**< +1>**

水门班自从带土回来后便有几个月聚会一次的惯例。但火影总是很繁忙，于是常常四人变成了三人聚会。但最近琳交了男友后聚会便又有了四人。  
由于琳有了男友而闷闷不乐，带土完全没有给那人好脸色看。他沉默地喝着酒，嘴角向下，一脸苦大仇深地盯着对方。或许是喝多了，结束时带土软软地靠在卡卡西身上，双颊通红，抽抽嗒嗒的倒有几分少年时的样子。  
“那么带土就拜托你啦卡卡西。”看着卡卡西熟练地扛起带土，琳微笑着说道。  
“当然。”卡卡西点点头，“那么我们先走了。”  
  
“你的队友真是太优秀了呀琳。”起身挽过琳，男友开着玩笑，“优秀得让人紧张，简直要怕你被抢走了。”  
“那是完全不可能的哦。”走出居酒屋，琳带着神秘的微笑回答。  
“诶？为什么这么说？”  
指指一条胡同的暗处，琳笑得愈加开心：“看那边你就知道了。”  
在那小巷里，卡卡西右手环着带土的腰，左手与之十指相扣，凭借着身高优势将人按在墙上吻了下去。  
“哦，我猜他们会是不错的一对。”  
“那是当然啦。要知道他们的关系一直都这么好。”


End file.
